


ang pagmamahal ng ina

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [2]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, Traditional Filipino Courting™, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Parang mas… paglilitis siya kaysa sa interview.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ang pagmamahal ng ina

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/130950613613/ang-pagmamahal-ng-ina).

“Isama mo raw sina Attorney Mabini saka si Senator Aguinaldo mo.” Bulong sa kaniya ni Jovea bago mag-umpisa ang klase nila, at nabigla si Gregorio.

“Bakit naman? Akala ko ba interview lang ang ganap mamaya?”

“… Uh.” Tumingin si Jovea sa labas, kung nasaan nakahintay ang kuya niyang si Eduardo na parang halos tulog nang nakatayo. “Parang mas… paglilitis siya kaysa sa interview.”

“… Paglilitis.” Ulit ni Gregorio at nanlupaypay ang dalaga.

“Si Mommy kasi.” Wika niya. “Nakauwi siya kaninang umaga galing sa medical mission, tapos kinuwento ni Daddy… tapos gusto ka niya raw makilala.” Nagbuntung-hininga si Jovea, at sumandal siya kay Gregorio. “Sa totoo lang, pinapunta yata si Attorney Mabini ni Mommy kasi gusto niyang parehong behaved yung mga tatay natin.”

“Hindi ko nga alam na magkakakilala pala silang lahat. Ano ito, reunion?”

“Malay.” Hagikgik ni Jovea, at napangiti si Gregorio.

“Jovea, tingin ka sa akin sandali.” Wika niya, at umupo ang dalaga ng maayos.

“Bakit, Goyong?”

Ngiti lang ang sagot ni Gregorio, bago niya dahan-dahang tinanggal ang salamin ni Jovea. Nabigla siya, at nagumpisang nag-abot sa kaniyang salamin nang lumapit si Gregorio at hinalikan siya sa kaniyang ilong.

“Goyong!” halos tili niya, at tumawa ang binata.

“Ang cute mo.”

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Jovea—at bigla na lang umalog ang mundo ni Gregorio nang biglang hinila ni Eduardo— _punyeta,_ si Rusca—ang kaniyang tainga.

“Huy, ‘wag mong landiin kapatid ko.”

“Tangina, Rusca!”

Natawa lang si Jovea at kinuha niya ang salamin niya mula kay Gregorio. Naupo si Rusca sa pagitan nilang dalawa, at kahit na humingi ng tulong si Gregorio kay Jovea, tinawanan lang siyang patago, at nag-umpisa na ang klase nila.

Buti na lang puwede ang sit-in.

* * *

“Isabel.”

“Attorney. Kaytagal na mula nung magkita tayo muli. Kamusta ka na?”

“Ito, maayos naman ang kalagayan ko. Galing kang Davao diba? Rinig ko maaraw doon.”

Nananatiling tahimik ang mag-amang sina Gregorio at si Aguinaldong nakatayo lang sa pinto habang pumasok lang agad sina Mabini at si Isabel, nag-uusap nang parang hindi nila iniwanan ang dalawa sa pinto.

“… Hindi mo sinabi na doktor noon ni Itay si Madam Isabel.” At kliyente ni Mabini si Isabel. Ang gulo.

“… Hindi ko rin alam eh.”

“Akala ko ba stalker ka ni Itay noong hindi pa kayo?”

“Gago ka ba, Goyong?”

“Miong? Goyong? Asaan na kayo?” tawag ni Mabini mula sa kabilang dulo ng pasilyo. “Isabel, mukhang naiwanan natin sila.”

“Teka lang!” Humabol ang mag-ama upang makita na pinasok nila Isabel ang sala ng bahay. Sumunod sila papasok upang makita si Luna, nakaupo sa sopa, nasa tabi niya si Ruscang nakangiti, at—

“Nasaan si Jovea?” Tanong ni Goyong, at halos sapakin siya ng tatay niya.

“Nasa taas,” Sinagot ni Rusca, at sa sama ng tingin ni Luna sa kaniya, malamang hindi niya ginusto na sagutin yung tanong. Malas niya. “Naka-lock yung pinto at lahat-lahat.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Gregorio, at tumawa si Rusca.

“Joke. Sus. Kasama niya si Tito Paco.”

“Rusca.” Biglang banggit ni Isabel, “’Wag mo ngang gaguhin ang bisita.”

Kinindatan ni Rusca si Gregorio, at umalis siya sa sala, malamang para umakyat para guluhin niya na lang ang kapatid at tito niya. Naiwanan sina Luna at Isabel, at ang pamilya ni Gregorio sa sala, at dahan-dahang naupo si Aguinaldo sa tabi ng kaniyang kinakasama.

“O ano, tatayo ka lang ba dian, hijo?” tanong ni Isabel habang paupo siya sa tabi ng asawa niya. Napatalon ng bahagya si Gregorio, at tumabi siya kay Mabini.

(Ayaw niyang aminin na mas ligtas ang pakiramdam niya malapit kay Mabini; medyo delikado ang pagsasama sa iisang silid si dating Heneral Antonio Luna at si Senador Emilio Aguinaldo. Hindi maganda ang kinalalabasan nun.)

Sa kanilang lahat ang pinakahalatang kalmado ay si Mabini. Nagbuntung-hininga si Gregorio sa bahagyang paginggit. Buti pa siya kalmado.

Tumagal ng mga limang minuto bago may nagsalita, ngunit parang kalahating oras ang dumaan para kay Gregorio.

“Ikaw si Goyong na sinasabi ng aking bunso.” Wika ni Isabel, at tumango ng ulo si Gregorio. “Nakikita kong interesado naman siya sa iyo.”

Doon, nabuhayan ng loob si Gregorio, at napangiti siya. “Ikinatutuwa kong malaman iyan.”

Sa tabi niya, ngumiti ng bahagya si Mabini. OK. So far, so good.

“Mabuti iyan, hijo.” Sagot ni Isabel, at nanahimik nanaman muli ang sala. Tinignan ni Gregorio si Luna, at sa kaniyang pagkabigla, walang imik ang dating heneral, kahit andito siya, kahit  _andito si Aguinaldo_ , at, wow, OK. Alam niya kung sino ang talagang pinuno ng tahanang ito.

“Maaari ba kitang makausap nang mag-isa, Gregorio?” tanong ni Isabel pagkalipas ng sandali.

“Ah, opo.” Tango niya, at nang tumayo si Isabel, sumabay ang binata. Naglakad ng banayad palabas sa balconahe si Isabel, at lumingon si Gregorio sa kaniyang mga magulang.

Ngiti at tango lang ng ulo ang sinagot sa kaniya ni Mabini:  _Ako na bahala sa tatay mo rito._

Maaasahan naman niya ang Itay niya. Mas nag-aalala nga siya sa kaniyang sarili kaysa sa maaaring gulo nila ng ‘Tay niya at si Ginoong Luna.

Sumunod si Gregorio sa balconahe at tumabi kay Isabel.

“Ano po gusto niyong pag-usapan?” tanong niya, at tinignan siya ng mabuti.

“Mahal na mahal namin ni Antonio ang mga anak namin—oo, kahit si Rusca. Kahit gaano man siyang maloko.” Doon, bahagyang natawa si Gregorio, at napangiti si Isabel—ngunit bigla rin itong nawala. “Unang-una sa lahat, hijo, tandaan mo na ang numero unong nagmamahal sa bunso namin ay kami niyang magulang. Wala kang mahihigit pa sa aming pagmamahal sa kaniya.”

“… Opo.”

“Tandaan mo, hijo, kapag pinaiyak mo ang aking Jovea ni isang patak ng luha, hindi lang ang kalagayan mo ang dapat iyong pag-aalahanin.” Tumalas ang pagtingin ni Isabel sa kaniya, at parang nabuhusan nanaman siya ng malamig na tubig. Nanginig si Gregorio, at kahit gusto niyang tumakbo, hindi siya makakibo sa kaba. “Sisirain ko hindi lang ang buhay mo, kundi ang mga alaala mong maiiwanan sa mundong ito.”

Punyeta. Parang mas gusto pa yata ni Gregorio si Hen. Luna.

“Naiintindihan mo ba ako?”

“O-opo, Senyora.”

(Ba’t parang nasa colonial period na sila? Anong nangyari, tangina?)

“Ngunit—” Ngumiti si Isabel, at hinawakan niya ang mga pisngi ni Gregorio. “Bigyan mo ng kaligayahan ang aking anak, at buong-puso kong ibibigay siya sa iyo.”

Doon kumalma si Gregorio, at ngumiti siya. “Gagawin ko ang lahat ng makakaya ko.”

“Mabuti naman.” Tinapik ni Isabel ang pisngi ni Gregorio, at ngumiti ng bahagya. “Gregorito.”

(Goyong po, please lang.)

“Opo?”

“Nakapagpasiya na ako. Papayagan kitang ligawan ang anak namin ni Antonio.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gregorio at ngumiti siyang malaki. “Si Antonio rin, sasang-ayon siya sa pasiya ko, huwag kang mag-alala.”

Natawa ng mahinhin si Isabel, at tinuro niya ang hagdanan paakyat. “Nasa kuwarto niya siguro si Jovea. Sabihan mo lang si Rusca na lumayas at tumulong muna dito sa baba habang kayo’y nag-uusap.”

“Maraming salamat po.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at pagkamano sa kaniya, ay agarang tumakbo paakyat. Napangiti si Isabel sa kasigasigan ng binata, at bumalik siya sa sala, kung saan halos matawa na siya sa itsura ng kaniyang asawa at si Aguinaldo: parang dalawang pusang nagkatitigan ng masama, at sa pagitan nilang dalawa, si Mabini, tahimik na nagbabasa ng kaniyang cellphone.

“Attorney.” Wika ni Isabel, at agad na tumingin silang lahat sa kaniya. “Manatili naman kayo para sa hapunan. Nakapaghanda na kami.”

Ngumiti si Mabini, at, malamang, naintindihan niya ang kinalabasan ng usapan nila ng anak niya. Walang makakalagpas sa kaniya.

“Maraming salamat, Isabel. Miong, awat.”

“Antonio.” Banggit naman ni Isabel, at halos sabay umawat ang kanilang mga kabiyak. Nagtinginan sila Isabel at si Mabini, at kapwa silang napatawa.

* * *

Halos tumakbo na si Gregorio paakyat, at agaran niyang binuksan ang pinto na may corkboard sa labas. Sa loob, si Jovea, nakangiting malaki, at sa isang silya sa tabi niya, ay isang lalaking nakangiti rin.

“Tito Paco,” Umpisang banggit ni Jovea, ngunit iniling niya ang ulo nito.

“OK lang. Bababa na ako at baka makapatay ang tatay mo ng pulitiko.” Tawa ni Paco, “Hahanapin ko na rin si Rusca para mautusang tumulong.” Hinaplos niya ang ulo ng dalaga, at ngumiti. “Behave.” Tumingin din siya kay Gregorio, at tumawa. “Ikaw rin.”

“Opo.” Tango ni Gregorio, at tumabi siya para makalabas si Paco.

Nang magsara ang pinto, ngumiti sila sa isa’t isa.

“Pinayagan ako nila.” Sabi ni Gregorio.

“Parang nga.” Sagot ni Jovea, at nilapitan niya si Gregorio. “Kailan kang mag-uumpisa ng pagligaw?”

“Kung gusto mo ngayon na.”

Unti-unti silang lumapit sa isa’t isa—

At biglang tumawa si Jovea, at hinalikan niya ang ilong ni Gregorio.

“Landi mo.” Sabi niya, at lumayo siya upang pumunta sa pinto. “Tara, tulong tayo sa baba. Dagdag-pogi points din ‘yun.”

Napatulala si Gregorio, at humagikgik si Jovea. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng binata, at doon napatingin sa kaniya si Gregorio.

“Pero, kung ako tatanungin mo ako, hindi mo na kailangan ng dagdag-pogi points.”

“Hoy.” Napatawa si Gregorio, “Ako lang dapat magaling sa pick-up lines.”

Tawa lang ang sagot ni Jovea, at ang paghigpit ng hawak ng mga kamay nila.


End file.
